Yakuza son
by San Yumaru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang peminpin anggota Yakuza yang berdarah dingin, tidak kenal ampun, dan sadis. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapati seorang bayi mungil di balkon rumahnya, dan sebuah kertas yang menyebutkan bayi itu adalah anak dari hubungannya bersama mantan kekasihnya Sakura. Bagaimana kisahnya seorang mafia mengasuh bayi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry kabur dari story arloji hitam **** Saya errrr... sudah tau lah **** Semoga yang ini lebih menyenangkan, atau apalah terserah para readers semua. Semoga ini ga copast dari yang lain^^**

**Oke, Kita mulai ceritanya...**

**.**

**.**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT READ::::::**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya terlihat berkilauan di mana-mana, siap menyambangi setiap mata yang melihat cahaya indah itu.. Berkerlap-kerlip bagaikan bintang malam, dan berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Suara musik hip-hop juga terdengar mengiringi cahaya itu berputar, berputar di bawah para manusia yang tengah bersenang senang sekarang. Menikmati indahnya clubing di malam minggu.

Aroma bir tercium dimana-mana, menampilkan orang-orang yang tengah mabuk dibawah lampu disko bergoyang sesukanya, semaunya, sepuasnya. Terlihat juga beberapa pria hidung belang tengah berbelai mesra dengan para wanita penghibur. Termasuk seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang duduk manis diatas sebuah sofa merah dengan wanita cantik dipangkuannya.

"Malam ini, Sasuke-kun akan melakukan berapa ronde denganku?" Tanya wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion, yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dan membelai dada bidangnya.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk menghisap cerutu mahalnya dari pada meladeni ucapan wanita ini. Tidak usah ditanya juga Shion pasti sudah tau, kau Sasuke akan memuaskannya hingga mata hari terbit.

"Darui-sama sudah menyetujui pelegalan senjata yang akan dikirim ke China. Dia akan membantu usaha penyelundupan kita" Bisik seorang pria berambut pirang yang ada disamping Sasuke. Sebut saja dia Naruto Uzumaki, seorang tangan kanan ketua Yakuza yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya mendehem, kemudian kembali menghisap cerutu dengan harga fantastisnya itu. Hidup dalam kekuasaan memang sangat menyenangkan.

Tidak hanya tangguh dan kuat, namun Sasuke dikenal sebagai orang yang jenius dalam hal berbisnis. Penyelundupan senjata, narkoba, organ tubuh, maupun manusia, tidak pernah ada yang terbongkar. Polisi tidak akan bisa mencium kejahatan Sasuke yang sangat rapih dan tertata. Tak ada ruginya menyuap orang dalam sebagai mata-matanya, padahal dia ketua polisi, tapi bisa semudah itu dirayu dengan uang. Dasar murahan.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria melemparkan sebuah map kearah Sasuke. "Lihat!" Tegasnya.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya keatas, menatap pria misterius dihadapannya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar barang kedepan wajah Sasuke!

"Ini aku!" Pria itu segera membuka topi yang ia kenakan, menampilkan wajah ber-janggut yang tampan.

"Oh itu kau Asuma, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Lihat saja-"

"Kalau bisa dijelaskan kenapa harus dilihat?" Cekat Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Asuma. Ia sungguh tidak suka jika ada orang yang berbelit-belit.

"Tempat pelacuranmu yang berada di Okayama terancam tercium oleh polisi. Mereka menyewa seorang ditektiv rusia untuk melacaknya. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menemukanmu, dan sebentar lagi tempat itu akan ditutup" Jelas Asume cepat, melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya masih asik dengan cerutu mahalnya.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, "Kau itu ketua kepolisian Tokyo, yang mengetuai sebagian besar kepolisian di negara ini. Jadi selesaikan itu, bukankah karena itu aku menyewamu dan membayarmu dengan harga yang sangat mahal?" Kemudian ia beranjak, dan memakai jas putih yang ia gantungkan pada salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Baiklah tuan, saya akan mengerjakannya sebersih mungkin" Ujar Asuma kembali memakai topinya. Bisa bahaya jika ia ketahuan berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Hn. Jika kau gagal, kau taukan apa akibatnya?"

"Ya, saya mengerti" Asuma mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan melewati Asuma, dengan rombongan anak buahnya yang mengekor dari belakang. Ia segera menyambangi mobil marcelagonya yang sudah terpajang indah didepan pintu diskotik, bersiap untuk mengurusi urusannya yang lain.

Sebenarnya menjadi pemimpin Yakuza bukan keinginannya, walaupun dia sangat senang sekarang. Ayahnya, yang menjadikannya sebagai big boss disini. Setelah Fugaku meninggal, Sasukelah yang menggantikan posisinya, melanjutkan usaha ayah yang paling ia benci dengan terpaksa. Jika Sasuke bisa memilih, ia lebih senang terlahir dikeluarga miskin, melarat, tidak punya apa-apa, ketimbang ia harus terlahir di keluarga dengan harta berlimpah, tapi menjadi seorang anak dari pemimpin Yakuza. Pemandangan kotor sudah Sasuke lihat sejak kecil bersama anikinya Itachi. Pembunuhan, penyiksaan, pemandangan vulgar ketika ayahnya bermain bersama wanita-wanita jalang di ruang tamu, sudah menjadi pemandangannya setiap hari. Sehingga membuatnya tak punya hati seperti ini. Tidak ada kasih sayang yang pernah ia kecap, karena sang Ibu telah meniggal setelah melahirkannya. Ayahnya? Oh, jangan berharap dari pria busuk itu, dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Jangankan berharap mendapat kasih sayang, menyentuh Sasuke saja Fugaku tidak pernah, dia lebih menyayangi Itachi dari pada Sasuke kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membenci Itachi, karena ia tau anikinya tidak bersalah, pria bedebah itulah yang salah.

"Sudah sampai tuan" Tegur sang supir yang segera membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panjangnya.

Kemudian Sasuke menuruni mobil, berjalan santai menuju rumah mewahnya yang sangat luar biasa indah, atau mungkin bisa dibilang rumah dewa?

"Konbawa Sasuke-sama" Sapa para maid yang sudah berbaris rapi ketika Sasuke memasuki rumah sempurnanya itu.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya memberikan sautan khas keluarga Uchihanya. Karena sekarang matanya sedang tertuju pada seorang pria bermasker yang tengah berdiri di depan tangga.

"Ada apa Kakuzu?" Sambil duduk santai diatas sofa, Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Kakuzupun segera menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau kenal dengan pria yang meminjam uang sebesar lima ratus juta yen sebulan lalu? Dia sekarang kabur entah kemana. Heh, dia mau main-main rupanya" Jawab Kakuzu to the point.

Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, kemudian menenggak segelas wine yang sudah disiapkan diatas meja. "Maito Guy, pengusaha restoran itu? Habisi saja" Ucap Sasuke enteng. Kenapa masalah sekecil ini saja harus dilaporkan padanya? Bukankah anak buahnya saja bisa menyelesaikan ini.

"Ya, tapi dia mengancam akan membongkar semua usaha penyelundupan senjatamu ke China"

Dengan helaan nafas malas Sasuke segera melempar sebuah cek kearah Kakuzu. "Itu hanya uang muka, sisanya akan aku bayar setelah kau menghabisinya"

"Ah.. Baiklah boss, aku akan menghabisinya sebelum mata hari terbit" Seringai Kakuzu licik, kemudian segera keluar untuk menjalankan misinya.

"Utsuratonkochi.."

**(x'-')DC('-'x)...**

"Kau memang bedebah Uchiha!" Teriak bocak berambut helm sambil mencengram kerah baju Sasuke erat, dengan amarah yang sedang meletup-letup saat ini.

"Kau tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" Sasuke menyeringai sinis, mentap pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya di dalam kelas.

"Persetan dengan Yakuza! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan membunuhmu, sebagai balasan atas kematian ayahku semalam!" Ancam pemuda itu dengan cengkraman yang semakin keras di kerah Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mendesah malas. "Neji, urusi serangga ini" Gumamnya pelan pada pria Hyuuga yang ada di belakangnya.

Dor!

Tembakan keras segera menggema diseluruh loby, bahkan sampai lantai bawah. Pistol dengan akurasi tinggilah yang hanya bisa menyebabkan itu. Dan kenapa tembakan itu bisa terdengar? Kalian sudah pasti tau, kalau seseorang baru saja terbunuh.

"Sebenarnya Lee seorang pemuda tangguh. Tapi yah.. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematianmu Lee" Gumam Sasuke lalu melemparkan sebuah cek keatas tubuh Lee. Anggap saja itu uang untuk pemakaman, sebagai permintaan maaf Sasuke karena telah membunuhnya.

"Neji, cepat bersihkan dia. Aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sekenanya, menatap kasihan pada Lee yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sasu-"

"Jangan membantah Naruto! Aku tidak ingin bicara!" Seru Sasuke yang segera memotong ucapan Naruto. Sungguh moodnya sangat buruk hari ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa bungkam, ia tidak mau kalau kepalanya terukir lubang indah karena membantah Sasuke. Mungkin ia akan membicarakan ini nanti. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menyapu pemandangan kelas, menatap setiap murid yang tengah menatap horor kearah Sasuke dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mereka akan mengadu pada guru? Tidak akan mungkin. Para guru saja takut pada Sasuke. Jangankan berniat memarahinya, salah bicara saja bisa membuat lubang indah di kepala guru-guru itu. Seperti minggu lalu, seorang guru baru bernama Ibiki, yang telah berani-beraninya membentak Sasuke karena tidak mengerjakan tugas. Alhasil dia kini tengah tertidur damai di neraka, setelah sebuah tebasan halus mengukit perutnya.

"Aku mau pulang!" Seru Sasuke sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"T-tapi, kau baru masuk kelas? Masa ingin pulang lagi?" Protes Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

"Aku bilang jangan membantah! Cepat antar aku pulang!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah keluar kelas. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain mengikuti perintah sang Uchiha. Walaupun mereka bersahabat, tapi sepertinya tidak ada toleransi sama sekali, dasar Sasuke.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna merah marun. _Hari ini sungguh membosankan_ pikirnya.

"Engghhh... ehekh..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tangisan kecil dari luar balkon. Seperti lenguhan seorang bayi. Segera saja Sasuke beranjak dari tidur santainya menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Apa?!"

Dua onyx itu seketika membulat, seakan tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Seorang bayi yang tengah terbaring tenang di atas sehelai kain. Kemudian Sasuke secara perlahan mendekati bayi mungil itu, menatapnya dengan seksama. Rambut berwarna biru kehitaman, persis sepertinya, bentuk wajah yang tirus dan hidung yang mancung. Bayi ini sungguh sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan ini' Benak Sasuke. Sungguh kehadiran bayi ini sangat merusak mood nya yang memang sudah rusak sejak tadi.

Dan apa itu? Terlihat sepucuk surat tergeletak disamping bayi mungil itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke segera meraihnya.

To : Uchiha Sasuke.

Benih yang kau tanam sekaran sudah terlahir. Dia sangat mirip sepertimu kan Sasuke-kun? Ah ya, aku lupa, apsti kau sedang bertanya-tanya siapa aku sekarang kan? Aku Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menjadi kekasihmu setahun lalu.

Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberi tahukan bahwa aku mengandung benihmu dulu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya sekarang, mungkin aku menjelaskannya pada surat selanjutnya. Dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga putra kita, karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Tolong jaga dia sepenuh kasih, jangan telantarkan dia. Aku memberinya nama Sasura Uchiha, karena didalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah Uchiha, yang akan menjadikannya pria tangguh sepertimu.

Aku hanya bisa menuliskan surat singgkat ini karena waktuku tidak banyak. Tolong jaga Sasura dengan baik, beri dia kasih sayang yang cukup. Aku sangat memohon itu darimu. Arigato..

From : Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke segera mencengkram surat itu hingga tak berbentuk. Ia belum bisa menerima ini semua, tidak setelah Sakura menyakitinya. Dan sekarang Sasuke harus menjaga bayi asing ini? Mungkin saja ini anak orang lain yang meniduri Sakura. Sungguh Sasuke tidak akan menerima ini dengan mudah, tidak setelah rasa sakit yang ia terima dari gadis itu.

"Jangan bercanda kau Sakura!"

.

.

**TBC~~**

* * *

**Hadaahhhh... San melarikan diri dari arloji hitam. Ide ini tiba-tiba saja kepikiran ketika sedang melamun. Yah... tidak ada banyak basa basi^^ Semoga kalian menikmati cerita aneh ini. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan riview^^**

** : Gomenne, hehe^^ Kayaknya yang ini juga kurang panjang..**

**Nivellia Neil : Oke^^ Salam kenal juga C:**

**Yamanaka Chika : Ohaha, San khilap! Baru inget kalau penulisan anak laki-laki itu 'son'. Arigatou Chika udah mau ngingetin^^**

**Dan semua yang minta lanjut : OOKKKEEE SSSIIIAAAAPPPP! Hehe**

**Kita mulai...**

**::::::DONT LIKE DONT READ:::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter #2**

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Karin dan Sasuke kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha, berbaris melingkari seorang bayi mungil berumur satu minggu yang sedang di letakan di atas trolley food. Bisa dilihat dari rona merah diwajah bayi itu, menandakan kalau dia baru saja terlahir didunia ini.

"Aku tidak suka jika kalian bercanda seperti ini" Desis Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia masih tidak mempercayai bahwa bayi ini adalah anaknya, dan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah candaan.

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, dan Karin hanya saling memandang. Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Bercanda? Memang bercanda apa, mereka merasa tidak melakukan candaan pada Sasuke.

"Jadi cepat kalian mengaku, siapa yang membawa bayi ini kesini?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap wajah keempat anak buahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto sedikit meneguk ludahnya berat. "Kami tidak tau siapa bayi itu, bukankah kau yang menemukannya?"

"Aku memang menemukan bayi ini di balkon kamarku. Tapi tidak mungkin bayi ini adalah anaku!" Kilah Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sasura yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi bahwa bayi ini adalah anakmu?" Tanya Neji dengan nada datar.

Sasuke segera melemparkan gumpalan kertar kearah Neji. Ia sangat malas menjelaskan tragedi buruk ini.

Tanpa disuruh Neji segera meraih gumpalan kertas yang Sasuke lemparkan pada wajahnya. Kemudian membaca surat itu dengan suara yang keras. "To : Uchiha yang kau tanam sekaran sudah terlahir. Dia sangat mirip sepertimu kan Sasuke-kun? Ah ya, aku lupa, apsti kau sedang bertanya-tanya siapa aku sekarang kan? Aku Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menjadi kekasihmu setahun sebelumnya aku tidak memberi tahukan bahwa aku mengandung benihmu dulu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya sekarang, mungkin aku menjelaskannya pada surat selanjutnya. Dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga putra kita, karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Tolong jaga dia sepenuh kasih, jangan telantarkan dia. Aku memberinya nama Sasura Uchiha, karena didalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah Uchiha, yang akan menjadikannya pria tangguh hanya bisa menuliskan surat singgkat ini karena waktuku tidak banyak. Tolong jaga Sasura dengan baik, beri dia kasih sayang yang cukup. Aku sangat memohon itu darimu. Arigato..From : Sakura Haruno."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mematung setelah membaca surat itu, mengingat wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu... Sungguh membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa kalian percaya dengan surat itu?" Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya, membuat semua anak buahnya itu kembali menatapnya.

"Errrr... Tapi bukankah kau dan Sakura memang sering melakukan-"

"Itu bukan alasan!" Potong Sasuke cepat, "Jika memang dia mengandung anakku kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang, tanpa alasan dia meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang dia bilang bayi ini adalah anaku, menyuruhku untuk menjaganya. Memangnya dia anggap aku ini apa!" Tukas Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal, tangannya sudah gatal ingin meninju wajah seseorang.

"Tapi dalam surat itu terdapat tanda tangan Sakura, berarti benar kalau itu anakmu" Ujar Karin ikut berargumen.

Sasuke semakin mendecak sebal. "Barangkali saja itu anak dari pria lain yang menidurinya? Bukankah dia wanita murahan yang mau dengan siapa saja? Aku tidak percaya kalau bayi itu adalah anakku" Jawab Sasuke dingin. Entah kenapa hatinya selalu sakit jika membicarakan tentang Sakura.

"Tapi sudah jelas dia mirip denganmu Sasuke, mungkin saja benar dia anakmu" Jelas Naruto. Memang ia mengakui kalau bayi itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, sangat amat mirip.

"Shikamaru, kirim bayi ini ke panti atau buang dia dimana saja. Aku tidak mau melihatnya disini" Kata Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan keempat anak buahnya. Membawa bayi ini pergi mungkin menjadi pilihan bagus, sebelum kesabaran Sasuke habis dan membunuh bayi tak berdosa itu

"Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku yang mengasuh bayi itu" Ujar seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sasuke. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum, membuat Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, dan Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan lega.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak wanita yang kau hamili Sasuke. Tapi dia anak Sakura kan? Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengurusnya, walaupun dia bukan anakku. Aku akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Sakura dulu" Lanjut pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasura dan mengusap wajah mungil bayi imut itu.

Siku segi empat segera terpatri di dahi Sasuke. Langkah jenjangnya segera terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengasuh Sasura. Sasuke langsung berbalik, menghadap pria tinggi yang tengah menggendong Sasura saat ini.

"Jangan kau sentuh Sasura, Itachi!" Bentak Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengatakan itu ketika melihat pria bernama Itachi itu memeluk Sasura dengan hangat.

Itachi menyeringai kecil. "Jadi namamu Sasura ya sayang? Ohh.. Kau bayi kecil yang lucu.." Kemudian Itachi memeluk Sasura lagi, menempelkan pipi bayi kecil itu pada pipinya.

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke berjalan kearah Itachi, lalu merebut Sasura dengan kasar. "Ini bayi ku!" Tegasnya.

"Hehhhkk..Hooooowwwwweeeeeee! Hhhoooowwwweeee!" Suara tangis Sasurapun pecah seketika. Tarikan Sasuke pada tubuh mungilnya terasa sangat menyakitkan hingga membuatnya menjerit keras.

"Kenapa dia menangis?!" Tanya Sasuke panik, sambil mencoba mengayun Sasura di dekapan tangannya. Dan ia semakin kewalahan, ketika tangis Sasura bertambah keras.

"Kau tadi menariknya kasar Sasuke, dan cara menggendongmu juga tidak benar. Tubuhnya bisa hancur jika seperti itu" Jawab Shikamaru, berhubung dia sudah mahir menjaga bayi. Tepatnya menjaga anaknya, dari istri tercintanya Temari.

Sasuke kemudian memutar tubuh Sasura, membalikannya, menentenggnya, sanpai mendudukannya di atas pundak Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasura masih menangis? Ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Bentak Itachi kasar, lalu menurunkan Sasura dan kembali menggendong bayi mungil itu dalam dekapannya. "Apa kau mau membunuhnya?! Dia itu masih kecil kau tau! Tubuhnya belum siap menerima perlakuan kasar seperti itu!"

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam kearah Itachi, kemudian pandangan turun pada Sasura, melihat bocah kecil itu berangsur-angsur diam dari tangisnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Sasura, dia bisa mati kalau kau menjaganya" Tukas Itachi sedikit emosi.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sasuke cepat. "Dia bayiku dan aku ayahnya! Kau tidak boleh membawanya, biar aku yang mengasuh Sasura!" Tambah Sasuke yang mendekat kearah Itachi. Mencoba kembali merebut bayinya dari gendongan Itachi namun tidak bisa karna Itachi terus menghindar.

"Berikan bayiku baka aniki!"

"Tidak baka otouto!"

"Kau tidak bisa memisahkannya dariku!"

"Aku harus memisahkan Sasura darimu sebelum dia mati karna patah tulang!"

"Aku bilang aku akan mengasuhnya!"

"Tidak bisa! Mana bisa pria kasar sepertimu mengasuh bayi!"

"Aku ayahnya! Berikan bayi itu padaku!"

"STOP!" Teriak Naruto pada kakak beradik yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari itu. Sungguh tingkah mereka seperti anak-anak.

"Kalian berdua akan membunuhnya jika seperti itu!" Tegas Naruto yang mulai berani bersuara kencang. Setelah selama ini ia terus meredam suaranya dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachipun langsung menghentikan aktivitas(?) mereka tadi. Naruto benar, jika mereka terus seperti ini Sasura akan mati.

"Berikan dia padaku!" Pinta Sasuke kasar. Dan Itachipun mau tidak mau harus memberikannya, dia tidak bisa melarang Sasuke yang notaben-nya adalah ayah Sasura. Walaupun ia tidak yakin kalau Sasuke bisa mengurus Sasura dengan baik.

"Awas saja! Jika aku dengar ada apa-apa dengan Sasura, aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi!" Ancam Itachi, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Kemudian Sasuke melenggang pergi dari hadapan Itachi, bersiap memasuki kamar megahnya di lantai dua. Ia harus segera menenangkan diri setelah kejadian ini.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya Sasuke" Tawar Karin ketika melihat wajah Sasura yang ingin menangis digendongan Sasuke. "Kelihatannya dia tidak nyaman dengan gendonganmu" Tambahnya.

Lalu Sasuke manatap Sasura, dan yang seperti Karin bilang, Sasura memang tidak merasa nyaman digendongannya. "Ini, bawa dia kekamarku" Setelah memberikan Sasura pada Karin, Sasukepun kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"Kalian berempat! Tolong awasi Sasuke. Beritahu aku jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang membahayakan Sasura" Seru Itachi sebelum meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ragu kalau Sasuke bisa menjaga Sasura.

(^_^)v..(^_^)v..

Pukul 02.12

"Hhhhooooooowwwweeeeee!"

"Haduh!" Decak Sasuke sebal, kemudian ia turun dari sofa untuk mengecek Sasura yang sedang menangis diatas ranjang king-sizenya.

"Kali ini apa?!" Tanya Sasuke yang setengah mengantuk.

"Hhhhoooowwweeee! Hhhhooowwwwweee!" Tangis Sasura makin kencang terdengar.

Sasukepun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba meredam suara bising yang dikeluarkan oleh bayinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Cepat katakan?!" Desis Sasuke kesal. Sudah dua kali ia terbangun karena tangis bayinya ini.

Namun Sasura masih menangis, bahkan lebih kencang dan kencang sehingga suaranya terdengar serak.

"Kau mau susu? Ini minumlah!" Sasuke segera menyodorkan sebotol susu yang dibuat Shikamaru kemulut mungil Sasura, namun ia masih menangis. Kemudian Sasuke menggendong dan mengayun Sasura perlahan, namun tetap saja Sasura masih menangis. Dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali meletakan Sasura di atas kasurnya.

"Ayo katakan apa yang kau inginkan pria kecil? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bahasamu?!" Keluh Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi. Kenapa bayi ini terus saja menangis!

Dan..

Prrrreeeeeetttttttt... ttttrrrrrrrttttt...

Suara aneh itupun keluar dari bokong Sasura, dengan aroma khas poop bayi. Membuat Sasuke yang tadi prustasi menjadi sweatdrop mendengar bunyi itu.

Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil gunting dan capitan yang ia letakan diatas laci. Lalu menggunting popok Sasura dan mencapit popoknya dengan hati-hati. Bahkan dia menjaga jarak hingga satu meter agar bau poop Sasura tidak tercium.

"Hmmppp...~~" Rasanya ingin muntah, melihat isi dalam popok Sasura yang menjijikan. Segera saja Sasuke melemparkan popok Sasura kearah tong sampah yang sengaja ia sediakan di samping kasur. Ia tau ini pasti akan terjadi.

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Membiarkan Sasura kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Lalu ia teringat, dengan cacatan yang Shikamaru berikan tadi sore.

. Beri makan dia susu hingga berumur 3 bulan. Setelah umurnya cukup kau bisa memberi dia pisang, bubur instan, atau nasi tim.

. Jangan menggendongnya dengan posisi duduk hingga umurnya 5 bulan.

. Jangan tidurkan dia dilantai.

. Jika di menangis berikan dia dekapan hangat. Atu beri susu, barangkali dia merasa lapar.

. Tidak boleng mengguncang tubuhnya.

. Dilarang mengagetkannya ketika ia tidur. Menyetel tv/musik keras, sangat dilarang.

. Mandikan dia dengan air hangat. Pakai sabun dan shampo bayi, usap perlahan dengan wash lap.

. Matikan lampu jika dia tidur/ beri dia musik pengiring tidur.

. Tidak boleh berucap kasar, menonton vidio hentai, apa lagi mengajak wanita kedalam kamar.

. Jika dia buang air besar, bersihkan area bawah dengan air hangat, lalu ganti popoknya.

Sasuke berhenti membaca, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kearah Sasura. Ia belum membersihkan Sasura tadi... Dengan langkah seribu Sasuke segera berlari kearah kamar mandi, mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahkannya dengan air panas. Kemudian Sasuke kembali pada Sasura yang tengah tertidur lelap, mencoba mengusap area yang terkontaminasi poop dengan sedikit bergidik. Melihat noda kuning di handuknya membuat Sasuke ingin muntah lagi.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyusahkan bocah... Sebenarnya dimana ibumu.." Rutuk Sasuke kecil, lalu membuang handuk tadi kesembarang arah.

Dan sekarang tinggal satu pr-nya. Bagaimana memakaikan popok untuk Sasura? Sementara Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Shikamaru saat memakaikan popok. Hahhh terpaksa ia tidak memakaikan Sasura celana, Sasuke malah menutup tubuh mungil Sasura menggunakan selimut.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi" Gumam Sasuke pelan. Menatap Sasura yang tengah menguap. Ohh lucu sekali bayi ini.. Pipinya yang masih ranum membuat Sasuke ingin medekapnya erat.

Tapi apa daya, ia tidak mau Sasuke kembali menangis dan memekakan telinganya. Jadi ia kembali kesofa untuk tidur. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang lebih menyebalkan. Butuh berapa tahun lagi Sasuke mengurus bayi itu, ingin dipandang seperti apa jika pemimpin Yakuza sepertinya mengurus bayi? Pasti sangat memalukan.

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, merasakan udara dingin dan nyamannya sofa empuk yang sedang ia tiduri. Betapa leganya jika Sasura sudah tertidur..Kini ia bisa kembali ke alam mimpinya yang sempat tertunda tadi..

"Hhheeekkk... hhheeee...hhhheee... hhoooeeeee!"

CRAK!

Mata Sasuke serasa pecah saat itu juga. Baru saja ia ingin istirahat, tapi kenapa Sasuke menangis lagi!

Dengan kasar Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat Sasura. Matanya terasa sangat berat, hingga hanya pandangan semu yang bisa ia lihat saat ini. Sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk disebelah Sasura, bersiap ingin menggendongnya kembali.

Tapi tunggu!

...Kasurnya basah...

... Kalau begitu...

"Aku terkontaminasi!" Seru Sasuke memegangi tangannya yang tadi menyentuh ompol Sasura. Lalu ia kembali kekamar mandi untuk segera mencuci tangannya dengan sabun hingga bersih.

Lagi-lagi ia harus mengorbankan handuk untuk membersihkan Sasura. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, ia lalu menyibakan selimutnya, menarik kaki Sasura agar mendekat kearahnya dan langsung mengelapnya dengan handuk.

"Setelah ini aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagimu penjahat. Aku ingin tidur!" Racau Sasuke sambil terus mengusap area sensitiv Sasura dengan handuk hangat. Dan kembali membaringkan Sasura keasalnya(?)

Tapi langka Sasuke terhenti, ketika ia ingat Sasura baru saja mengompol disana. Pasti sangat basah dan bau di tempat itu. Jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk membawa Sasura tidur bersamanya diatas sofa. Mendekap Sasura kecil itu dengan hangat walau Sasuke tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Sasura Uchiha..."

**.**

**. **

**TBC~~~**

* * *

**Hhooaaammmm~~ Tambah aneh kah cerita ini? Hehe^^ Sasu memang kaku kalau giliran begitu. Tolong riviewnya ya! Karena riview kalian bikin San semangat untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini^^ Arigatou~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : Sasuke.U**

**.**

**.**

**::::::DONT LIKE DONT READ::::::**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3#**

BRAK!

"Ohayou my baka otouto?! Bagaimana keadaan Sasura kecilku yang lucu itu!" Teriak Itachi yang baru saja menggebrak pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar. Sehingga membuat dua orang yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas sofa terlonjak kaget.

Dan kembali kependeritaan Sasuke, baru saja ia dibangunkan dengan tidak elit, sekarang ia harus mendengar jeritan tangis Sasura sebagai sarapan pagi. Apa lagi Sasuke tidur sambil memeluk Sasura, jadi bisa ia rasakan betapa keras tengisan Sasura yang terdengar di telingannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka! Kau tau, sangat sulit membuat dia diam!" Desis Sasuke kesal. Ia sudah berusaha keras tidak bergerak saat tidur agar Sasura tidak terbangun dan menangis, tapi kini Itachi dengan mudahnya merusak itu semua. Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera memenggal kepala anikinya itu.

Itachipun langsung mendekat. "Sini, aku ingin menggendong Sasura" Pintanya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Tidak usah!" Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah, sembari mengayun Sasura pelan agar dia berhenti menangis.

Itachi segera mendecak sebal. "Dasar egois!"

"Lalu urusanmu? Dia bayiku, jadi terserah" Balas Sasuke datar.

Ting! Itachi akhirnya mendapat ide. "Kenapa Sasura tidak memakai celana?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai licik. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menggendong keponakan kecilnya.

Pandangan Sasuke segera beralih ke bagian Sasura, ia sungguh tidak ingat kalau Sasura belum memakai celana.

"Kau tidak bisa kan? Jadi biar aku yang memakaikan Sasura popok. Kalu begitu terus dia bisa masuk angin lho~"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus merelakan Itachi mengambil Sasura dari tangannya. Membiarkan baka anikinya itu memakaikan popok Sasura dan bermain bersamanya.

"Ayo pria kecil, kita ganti popok sekarang.. Nanti paman mandikan-"

"Tidak usah!" Ketus Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Itachi. Sungguh ia sangat merasa ilfiel melihat Itachi menari-nari sambil mengganti popok bayinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa memandikan Sasura?" Tanya Itachi dengan seringaian liciknya. Ia tau, pria arogan seperti Sasuke pasti tidak bisa memandikan seorang bayi. Bisa-bisa bayinya bisa dia tenggelamkan.

Seulas senyum segera terpajang di wajah stoic Sasuke, "Shikamaru sudah mengajariku kemarin" Jawab Sasuke puas, puas melihat wajah anikinya yang kini mengerut.

"Tapi... Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Darui-san di pelabuhan? Senjata-senjata itu harus dikirim hari ini kan?" Sekarang wajah Sasuke yang berubah mengerut, walau tidak terlihat jelas.

"Ck! Baiklah, kau boleh memandikan Sasura." Ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa untuk segera mandi. "Tapi, hanya untuk hari ini. Dilain hari, tidak ada kesempatan untukmu!" Tambah Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Dasar Sasu! Padahal tadinya tidak mau mengakui Sasura, tapi kenapa sekarang dia sangat protektiv. Memang ayahmu itu sangat aneh Sasura" Racau Itachi. Sasuke memang susah di tebak. Tapi baguslah, karena dia mencintai Sasura.

**(^_^)_(^_^)_**

Beberapa gerombol pria ber suit putih terlihat berjalan menuju kearah kapal pesiar yang tengah terparkir di sebuah pelabuhan tertutup. Dengan topi ala mafia di film-film Hollywood, para pria itu dengan cepat seorang pria rambut sasak yang sedang berdiri di kapal pesiar itu.

"Jadi kapan keberangkatannya? Apa kau sudah mengecek kalau polisi China tidak akan mengendus ini?" Tanya seorang pria dengan suara baritonnya yang gagah, dimana pria itu menjadi seorang pemimpin dari pria-pria ber suit putih di belakangnnya.

"Clear. Semua terkendali. Aku beri jaminan nyawaku sendiri kalau ini sampai terbongkar" Jawab pria yang berdiri di depan kapal pesiar, dengan seringaiannya yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Baguslah Darui, kalau begitu aku serahkan sepenuhnya proyek ini padamu" Kata pria itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria bernama Darui yang berdiri di depan pesiar untuk mengurusi urusannya yang lain.

"Oy! Kau Uchiha!" Teriak pria bernama Darui, membuat pria ber suit putih tadi kembali berpaling kearahnya.

Pria itupun menyahut singkat, "Hn?"

"Gomenne, wanita yang kau cari itu tidak aku temukan!" Seru Darui dengan keras.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itupun hanya mengendus kesal, "seratus ribu dolar kalau kau bisa menemukannya" Sahut pria itu tak kalah keras.

"Baik!" Darui kembali berteriak. "Aku akan mencoba menemukannya!" Tambahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Darui pasti sudah menyangka kalau pria itu akan menambahkan tarif. Uchiha memang mudah di tebak sejak dulu.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan mencari dia Sasuke?" Tanya pria berambut kuning jabrik. Seingatnya Sasuke sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mencari 'orang ' itu lagi, tapi kenapa dia berubah pikiran? Apa karena Sasura?

"Hn, dia harus menjelaskan ini semua. Sehari saja bersama bayi itu sudah membuatku pusing" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Kau ingin mengembalikan Sasura? Bukannya dalam surat itu dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga Sasura. Berikan saja dia pada Itachi-san, Itachi-san pasti mau mengasuh Sasura" Ucapnya, sambil terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak berniat mengembalikan Sasura, karena Itachi akan merebutnya. Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan, kenapa dia meninggalkanku dulu. Jika alasannya masuk akal, aku siap menjaga Sasura, tapi jika jawabannya tidak masuk akal, mungkin aku akan membunuh mereka berdua" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang masih datar.

Kerongkongan Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tercekat dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Apa dia bercanda ingin membunuh Sasura? Kalau benar dia memang benar-benar gila.

"Pesawatnya sudah siap Sasuke, kita akan langsung ke bandara" Ujar Neji memberitahukan jadwal Sasuke hari ini. Melihat lembaran kertas map di tangannya dengan daftar laporan yang padat membuat Neji ingin pingsan. Kalau dia jadi Sasuke, dia sudah pasti mengundurkan diri.

Dengan malas Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Kali ini tugas apa yang membuatku harus keluar kota? Dan berapa lama?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Penerimaan narkoba di bandara Kyusu, pencairan dana perusahaan sahammu, pengecekan tempat pelacuranmu, dan penandatanganan lima puluh wanita yang kau jual pada mafia Korea. Bisa di perkirakan kau akan menetap sementara di Kyusu selama satu bulan. Atau jika kau mau mempercepatnnya kau bisa selesai dalam tiga minggu" Jawab Neji dengan rinci. Melihat Sasuke yang kembali mendengus malas, Neji tau kalau Sasuke dengan semua ini. Padalah dia masih SMA, tapi kenapa hidupnya seberat ini.

"Ck!" Sasuke kembali mendecak sebal. "Apa posisiku tidak bisa di wakilkan?" Keluhnya.

"Tidak. Mereka ingin mengurusnya langsung denganmu. Mereka ingin big boss Yakuzalah yang turun tangan" Sahut Neji. Kemudian membukakan pintu limosin Sasuke dan ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku ingin pulang sebentar, ada berkas yang tertinggal" Ucap Sasuke lewat sebuah radio yang akan menyambungkannya langsung pada sang supir. Sambil menyalakan cerutu Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela, menatap ombak laut yang sangat tenang.. Membuatnya teringat Sasura. Apa dia sedang tidur sekarang? Pasti tidurnya setenang ombak laut ini..

Perjalanan dari pelabuhan Tokyo memang tidak jauh dari istana Sasuke, dalam waktu tiga puluh menit saja Sasuke sudah sampai di istana megahnya. Iapun segera turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil kearah kamarnya di lantai dua, untuk melihat pria kecilnya sebelum ia pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Clek..

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun yang ada di dalam..

"Syukurlah.." Gumam Sasuke pelan, ketika melihat Sasura sedang teridur nyenyak di dekapan Itachi. Walaupun ia sedikit tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu, Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat Itachi menyentuh bayinya.

Langkah Sasukepun mulai mendekat kearah ranjang, ia ingin mengamati Sasura kecill dari dekat. Pipi gembil Sasura terlihat sangat menggemaskan, apa lagi jika melihat giginya yang belum tumbuh, dia begitu lucu. Kemudian dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasura kedekapannya, lalu mengayunnya perlahan, seperti tidak ingin membuat buah hatinya terbangun.

"Dimana ibumu?" Desis Sasuke sembari mengusap kepala Sasura lembut, lalu menyesap aroma khas bayi di tubuh Sasura dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh ini bisa muncul ketika Sasuke berada dekat dengan Sasura. Apa ini yang namanya ikatan batin?

"Ehhhhhkkk..."

"Jangan menangis.. Aku mohon jangan menangis..." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengayun Sasura pelan. Berharap kalau Sasura kembali tidur di dekapannya.

"Ehhhhkkkk...hhhhh..."

"Ssssttttt... jangan-"

Perkataan Sasuke seketika itu saja berhenti ketika Sasura membuka matanya. Manik emerland itu, sungguh Sasuke sangat mengenal pemilik manik indah itu. Iris mata seindah bola zamrud, dengan warna yang begitu membiusnya, kini sedang berada di hadapannya.. Mata yang begitu ia rindukan.. Kini bisa dia lihat setiap hari..

Tapi hatinya tiba-tiba mengerat, merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Inilah rasa sakit yang pernah dulu ia rasakan ketika mengingat manik emerland itu. Apa lagi jika mengingat kejadian setahun lalu, itu sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain kata sakit.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Siang hari ini terasa sangat terik, mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim panas pasti kalian tau bagaimana rasa sengatan sang raja siang pada kulit. Tapi kelihatannya tidak untuk pria yang sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman, dia terlihat sangat menikmati terik matahari hari ini. Dengan satu bucket bunga mawar pria itu terus menunggu seseorang yang sangat special baginya.

Clik!

Pria itu kembali membuka ponsel flipnya, melihat apa ada pesan baru yang masuk. Sudah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu disini, tapi orang yang dia tunggu tidak datang juga. Lalu pria itu mulai mengetik pesan..

To : Sakura Haruno  
Date : 23/04/20xx

Dimana kau hime? Cepat, aku sudah lama menunggu disini.

Send missage... Succes!

Pria itu kembali menunggu, mudah-mudahan kali ini ia mendapat balasan dari kekasihnya itu.

1 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit...

25 menit...

Calling Sakura Haruno...

Pip...pip...pip...

Clik!

"Sial!" Umpat pria itu kesal. "Ada apa dengamu hime?! Ayo angkat telfonku!" Lanjutnya.

Calling Sakura Haruno...

Pip...pip...pip...

BRAK!

"Kuso!" Pria itupun membanting ponselnya, kemudian beranjak pergi untuk segera pulang. Dia tidak mau mati konyol disini. Padahal masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan, tidak menunggu orang yang tidak pasti datang seperti ini. Pria itu merasa sangat konyol sekarang.

07.30 Konoha Internasional High School. XI-3

"Dimana Sakura Haruno?" Seru seorang pria dengan rambut raven dari ambang pintu, memutar matanya untuk menjelajah sebuah kelas dimana kekasih tercintanya itu berada.

Semua orang yang ada dikelas itu serempak memandang aneh kearah pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas itu, seolah ada yang aneh dengan si pria.

"Dimana Sakura Haruno!" Pria itu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang sedikit keras, hingga membuat semua murid disana mengangkat alis mereka heran.

"Errrr... Bukankah Sakura sudah pindah sebulan yang lalu?" Salah satu teman Sakura yang berambut pirang memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "Memangnya kau tidak tau, Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Pi-pindah?" Kini tenggorokan pria bernama Sasuke itu terasa sangat berat, apa ini sebuah candaan?

"Ya pindah. Dia di pindahkan oleh Sasori-nii entah kemana. Katanya sih tempat yang sangat jauh.." Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi satu bulan terakhir ini kami terus berhubungan. Kau jangan macam-macam denganku!"

Gadis itu segera bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Kau izin tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulankan Uchiha-san? Mungkin Sakura-chan tidak ingin memberitahukan bahwa ia pindah dari sekolah ini" Kata gadis itu dengan wajah yang murung, seperti ada sebuah kenyataan yang tidak ingin ia katakan.

"Tidak mungkin! Selama sebulan terakhir ini aku bertemu dengan Sakura, berkencan dengannya, bahkan bercinta dengannya. Kau jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin Sakura tidak memberitahuku kalau dia pindah" Kecam Sasuke tak percaya. Jika Sakura memang pindah dari sekolah ini, lalu apa yang mereka lakukan selama satu bulan terakhir ini? Tidak mungkin itu hanya ilusikan?

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan Uchiha-san, tapi Sakura memang sudah tidak bersekolah disini lagi" Gadis itu mencoba kembali menjelaskan.

Kobaran api serasa memanas di tubuh Sasuke, ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang bercanda seperti ini. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka dipermainkan, sangat tidak suka dipermainkan!

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau ketahui!" Dengan keras Sasuke mencengram bahu gadis berambut pirang itu. Karena dia tau, raut gadis itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

"Se-sebenarnya.. Aduh, b-bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Kata gadis itu gugup. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat mengerikan sungguh membuatnya takut, apa lagi kalau dia ingat Sasuke adalah pemimpin Yakuza, salah sedikit saja bisa habis riwayatnya.

"Cepat! Atau aku tebas kepalamu!"

Gadis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan, merasakan cengkaraman Sasuke di bahunya terasa begitu kencang. "Se-sebenarnya... S-sakura.. Sa-sakura selama i-ni selingkuh di belakangmu, dia menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain setiap kau tidak ada di sekolah.." Jawab gadis itu gemetar. Ia takut kalau Sasuke benar-benar akan menebas kepalanya.

BLAM!

Semua serasa gelap di mata Sasuke, hatinya terasa hancur menjadi serpihan tak berguna. Perasaannya begitu sakit mendengar kalau wanita yang paling ia cintai bermain bersama pria lain di belakangnnya. Hatinya sangat sesak seakan ia tidak bisa bernafas lagi, jantungnya terasa teremas hebat.. Jadi, untuk apa selama 2tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini? Apa selama ini yang mereka jalani hanyalah cinta semu? Entah seberapa besar rasa cinta Sasuke yang sudah mengakar pada Sakura, dan sekarang Sakura malah menghianatinya, meninggalkannya.. Setidaknya ada kabar yang jelas, ada kata perpisahan agar rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Impiannya hidup bersama wanita yang sangat ia cintai kini hancur sudah, kini sudah hilang tak berbekas. Seperti sebuah bom atom, kata-kata itu telah membuat Sasuke sangat terpuruk.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke terus mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Telfon, sms, email, bahkan Sasuke rela mencari Sakura seharian. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Nihil, Sakura memang sudah menghilang. Menggantungkan cintanya pada Sasuke yang tidak tau apa-apa. Dan akhirnya Sasukepun menyerah, ia tidak mau hal yang lebih menyakitkan datang kepadanya. Dan mulai saat itulah Sasuke mulai bertekad melupakan Sakura, membencinya agar rasa cinta itu mati.. Membenci Sakura agar hatinya tidak merasa sakit lagi.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**~( 'o')~```~('o' )~**

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang, pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Dia menjaga bayinya dengan baik, walaupun awalnya dia ingin membuangnya. Kau tenang saja, jangan banyak pikiran, dia juga pasti akan menjaga Sasura dengan baik" Jawab pria itu, lalu mendekat kearah si wanita dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa dia mencintai bayiku?" Wanita itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, bahkan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya" Si pria kembali menjawab, sambil mengusap rambut si wanita dengan lembut. "Mau aku nyalakan lampu? Tidak nyaman berbincang jika ruangannya gelap gulita seperti ini" Ucap si pria lembut.

Si wanitapun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka seperti ini.." Tolaknya sopan.

Senyum lembut segera muncul dari wajah si pria, "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Setelah melahirkan kondisimu sangat amat buruk"

"Hihi, lalu mau diapakan lagi? Yang terpenting sekarang bayiku sudah lahir, dan dicintai oleh ayahnya"

"Ya" Si pria beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu kamar, membukanya sehingga membuat cahaya lampu dari luar sedikit masuk. Memperlihatkan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Kau harus bersyukur Sasuke mau menerima bayimu, setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali" Tambah si pria lalu kembali menutup pintu, membuat suasana kamar menjadi gelap kembali.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, tapi kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ini semua.. Atau mungkin tidak akan terjelaskan selamanya.. Aku mohon jaga Sasura, karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya.. Aishiteru Sasuke-kun" Gumam wanita itu sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Entah benar atau salah dia memberikan Sasura pada Sasuke. Dia hanya berharap Sasuke bisa menjaga bayi mereka dengan baik.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gomenne cerita makin aneh aja ya? Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca cerita aneh ini.**

**Untuk Nivellia : Sasu emang plinplan, karena dulu Itachi juga suka sama Saku. Makannya Sasu ga mau Sasura di asuh Itachi. Dan mungkin karena feeling seorang ayah, Sasu jadi mau ngasuh bayinya.**

**Qren : Haha Sasu emang sayang sama bayinya #syukur^^ Kalo kapan Saku dateng, mungkin bakal di next chapter, karena Saku emang ga mau kalo Sasu tau dia ada dimana.**

**Vianiz : Alasannya sudah San jelaskan di flsh bck^^ Ya mungkin aja, San masih mikirin itu sih sebenernya:D**

**Haru no aoibara : Haha mungkin San memang memberikan sedikit bumbu humor sedikit XD**

**Dan untuk semua yang minta lanjut : Ini sudah lanjut, gomenne ga bisa update kilat..**

**Sayonara in next chapter~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : Sasuke.U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::::DONT LIKE DONT READ::::::**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4#**

Seorang pria terngah termenung di dalam mobil mewahnya, bisa dilihat dari wajah suntuk yang ia lemparkan kearah jendela mobil, dia pasti sangat kesal. Pria berkacamata hitam itu terus menatap keluar jendela sejak berangkat dari Kyusu tadi siang, menatap jalanan yang memang tidak begitu ramai.

"Ingin wine Sasuke?" Tawar Karin sambil menyodorkan segelas wine ke arah boss besarnya. Sebenarnya ia ragu menawarkan wine ini karena sejak keberangkatan ke Kyusu bossnya selalu bad mood, tapi apa salahnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke itupun hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Karin yang menawarkannya wine tadi. Dia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya yang tidak karuan.

Dengan sebal Karin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku tau ini melebihi jadwal, tapi bukannya kau dapat jackpot? Biasanya berapa lamapun kau pergi bertugas kau tidak pernah seperti ini?" Rutuknya lalu meminum wine yang tadi disodorkan untuk Sasuke.

"Dua bulan bertugas diluar kota? Terpaksa home schooling untuk memenuhi pendidikanku. Memang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama mengingat aku pernah izin selama delapan bulan. Tapi, aku tidak mau baka aniki itu terus bersama bayiku. Bisa-bisa Sasura menganggap Itachi baka sebagai ayahnya" Sahut Sasuke datar, berkomentar panjang lebar melebihi batas kewajarannya. Biasanya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dengan sangat singkat.

"Hmmm... Umur Sasura baru tiga bulan Sasuke, dia pasti tidak akan menganggap Itachi-nii sebagai ayahnya. Ayolah, jangan cemburu seperti itu" Ujar Karin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dingin ini.

Drrrrttt...Drrrttt...

Suara ponsel Sasuke bergetar di saku jasnya. Segera saja ia raih ponsel berwarna dark blue itu dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Darui calling...

"Hn?" Sasuke mendahulukan menyapa. Errrr.. mungkin lebih tepat disebut sahutan tak jelas.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari orang di sebrang sana, munggkin geli mendengar sahutan Sasuke. "Sepertinya moodmu buruk Sasuke, padahal aku punya berita bagus" Kata Darui yang kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Sasuke cepat, ia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi.

"Sebenarnya belum menemukan.. Tapi aku melihat wanita di foto itu-"

"Dimana?!" Potong Sasuke cepat.

Darui kembali terkekeh kecil, "Sabar, sabar tuan Uchiha, kau ini memang tidak sabaran. Tadi anak buahku melihatnya, di kota Oslo, Norwegia. Tapi entahlah, apa dia masih di sana. Menurut anak buahku, dia mengunjungi Radium Oslo Hospital bersama seorang pria asing. Anak buahku juga tidak dapat mengindetivikasi siapa pria yang bersama wanita itu, tapi katanya wanita itu sangat cantik namun kelihatannya sedang dalam kondisi sakit. Dan setelah diselidiki, kabarnya, _none_, alias tidak ada." Jelas Darui dengan nada serius.

Terlihat raut kesal sudah menghiasi wajah stoic Sasuke. Apa pria yang bersamanya itu kekasih- mantan kekasih tepatnya, yang menyebabkan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Lalu apa maksudnya Sakura tidak bisa menjaga Sasura, padahal dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria lain di luar sana. Apa Sakura sengaja mengirim Sasura untuk melepas tanggung jawabnya. Kalau benar, entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Hallo? Kau masih disana Uchiha? Hallo?"

"Aku transfer uangnya ketika sampai Tokyo!"

Flip!

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Karin ketika melihat wajah Sasuke begitu frustasi.

"Dia-, terlihat di Oslo" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, Sasuke masih mendengar ucapan Darui tadi.

"Apa kau akan mencarinya kesana Sasuke?"

"Tidak, semua ini sudah cukup. Mungkin dia akan mendatangiku sendiri, untuk menemui Sasura.."

"Ya, mungkin Saku-"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Bentak Sasuke, membuat ucapan Karin tadi tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Jangan berani kau sebut nama itu!" Tambah Sasuke yang masih berteriak.

Karin hanya bisa diam, ada keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahinya. Baru kali ini Sasuke berteriak seperti itu, terakhir Karin ingat Sasuke berteriak seperti itu saat kehilangan Sakura.

Dengan erat, Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba memory menyakitkan itu berputar di kepalanya. Tentang kenangannya bersama Sakura, masa bahagia mereka, dimana mereka masih berkelut dengan cinta yang nyata. Jika saja ada cara untuk bisa menghilangkan ingatan itu, pasti Sasuke sudah lakukan sejak awal Sakura meninggalkannya, atau Sasuke akan lebih memilih tidak pernah mengenal Sakura sama sekali, dari pada dia harus menderita dengan rasa sakit yang abadi.

Dddrrrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. Dengan kasar Sasuke membuka ponsel flipnya itu. Sungguh ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengganggunya.

"Apa!" Bentak Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat telfon tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang menelfonnya.

"Dadada...dadadaaaa...bbbrrrrtttt..." Terdengar suara ocehan dari telfon itu, dan ketika Sasuke melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Uchiha Itachi..00.15

"Sasura?" Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi normal, entah kenapa emosinya langsung turun ketika tau sapa yang menelponnya.

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke mendengar suara tawa dari pria kecilnya, suara tawa khas bayi yang baru bisa berbicara dengan bahasa anehnya.

Seulas senyum tipis segera menyambangi wajah Sasuke, "Kau terlihat begitu senang ya?" Gumam Sasuke, dengan emosi yang berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Kau bisa dengar?" Segera saja suara Itachi mengambil alih suara Sasura di telfon. "Dia sudah mengeluarkan ocehannya sekarang. Aku hebatkan? Aku menjadi ayah yang baik disini"

"Ralat," Sasuke langsung mendaratkan protesnya. "Bukan ayah, tapi PAMAN!" Tegasnya dengan menekan suara di akhir kalimat.

Lalu terdengar suara lenguhan malas disana, "Baiklah kau baka otouto, terserah apa maumu. Tapi cepatlah pulang, atau Sasura akan menganggapku sebagai ayahnya" Seru Itachi yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih, anikinya memang terkadang menyebalkan.

~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~

"Dimana Sasura?" Tanya Sasuke setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Ssstttttt! Dia sedang tidur!" Bisik Itachi dengan wajah tenangnya, mengusap rambut raven Sasura yang sedang tertidur sekarang.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, menghirup aroma bayi yang ada dikamar pribadinya. Biasanya aroma kamar Sasuke selalu didominasi dengan roko dan Beer.

Langkah Sasuke mendekat kearah ranjang, sedangkan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk segera meninggalkannya berdua bersama Sasura. Dan sepertinya Itachipun mengerti, tanpa membantah. Mungkin dia juga punya urusan lain.

Sepasang onyx itupun segera menerawang kearah ranjang, melihat pertumbuhan Sasura yang begitu cepat. Padahal hanya dua bulan Sasuke tidak melihat bayinya, tapi Sasura sudah lebih besar, tidak sekecil saat pertama Sasuke menerimanya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Gumam Sasuke sambil menyentuh tangan mungil Sasura. Namun sepertinya Sasura sadar akan kehadiran ayahnya, sehingga ia membuka matannya dan menggenggam tangan kekar Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Haaahhhhh~~"

Betapa lucunya ketika bayi itu menguap, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang belum tumbuh. Sasukepun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggendong Sasura, sebelum Sasuke kembali pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas padatnya.

Chu~

Satu kecupan lembut Sasuke daratkan pada pipi ranum Sasura, sehingga membuat bayi itu tertawa girang.

"Kau senang dengan kecupanku kawan? Baiklah,"

Chu~

Sasurapun makin tertawa girang, sambil memberi respon dengan cara menarik rambut Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat senyum Sasura yang begitu damai..Sungguh senyum yang mirip dengan sang ibu.

Tuk!

Sasuke segera menoleh, begitu mendengar ada sesuatu yang membentur pintu kacanya. Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekati kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan balkon. Segera saja Sasuke membuka pintu kacanya, melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya melemparkan batu kekamar seorang _big boss_ Yakuza.

Surat?

Sasuke segera mengerutkan keningnya, ketika melihat sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas ubin. Lalu ia berjalan dan melongok ke bawah. Tidak ada siapapun disana, lalu apa maksudnya ini?

'_Aku akan menjelaskan pada surat selanjutnya'_

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang terbayang di kepala Sasuke. Apa mungkin Sakura yang mengirimkan surat ini? Untuk menjelaskan semuanya yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke? Tapi, ini sungguh tidak elit sekali.

Dengan meneguk ludah berat Sasuke akhirnya meraih surat itu, dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah Sasura yang sedang mengoceh ria, sebelum ia membaca apa isi surat itu.

Kening Sasuke kembali mengerut, ketika melihat pengirim surat itu adalah Darui. Tapi setidaknya ada rasa senang ketika membaca isi surat selanjutnya. Yang memberitahu tentang informasi orang yang dia cari.

Surat itu mengatakan Sakura terus berpindah tempat, antar kota, maupun antar negara yang tidak terjangkau pantauan anggota Yakuza yang Sasuke sebar. Dengan identitas, passpor yang berbeda saat dia berpindah. Dan selalu ada seorang pria misterius yang selalu ada bersamanya. Terakhir keberadaan Sakura teridentifikasi berada di kota Oslo, Norwegia. Dengan nama passpor, Imele Darguda, dan sang pria, Fortado Perde.

Kemudian Sasuke membalik surat itu, dan menemukan beberapa lembar foto. Foto tentang wanita berambut merah muda yang sangat manis. Dia tetap manis walaupun dilihat dari kejauhan, senyumnya tetap damai walaupun tidak terlihat jelas. Lalu Sasuke mengganti satu demi satu foto yang Darui berikan. Mengamati setiap foto yang menyejukan matanya.

"Dimana dirimu sekarang?"

~( 'o')~~('o ')~

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda, sambil mengerutkan keninggnya, ia terus memandang seorang pria yang tengah membongkar lemari pakaiannya.

Pria itu melirik sebentar kearah si wanita. "Kita harus pergi, Sasuke sudah menemukan lokasi kita Sakura" Lalu si pria terus memasukan semua pakaian wanita bernama Sakura itu kedalam koper dengan tergesa.

"Menemukan kita? Sejak kapan?" Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan lembut.

"Dia baru mengetahuinya siang ini, namun anak buahnya sudah di kerahkan sejak lama. Bisa saja mereka berada di sini sekara-"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seorang baru saja mengetuk pintu apartemen pria itu dengan sangat kasar.

"Haruno-san! Buka pintu! Kami di perintahkan Sasuke-sama untuk membawamu kembali!" Teriak salah seorang anggota Yakuza, sambil terus mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

'Sial!'

"Oneesan, bagaimana ini..." Ucap Sakura sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Buka atau kami akan mendobrak pintu ini dengan paksa!" Teriak para anggota Yakuza itu lagi.

Dengan gerakan kilat si pria segera meraih remote di atas meja, menekan tombol open untuk membuka salah satu ruangan rahasia yang ada di belakang tv lcd supernya. Tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan uang milyaran dolar untuk merancang ruangan rahasia itu.

Suara dobrakan sudah terdengar membentur pintu apartemen. Si pria tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari ranjang dan berlari kearah ruangan rahasia yang sudah terbuka. Kemudian segera menutupnya rapat-rapat.

BRAK!

"Semua berpencar!" Intrupsi salah seorang yang memimpin pencarian ini. Pria berambut orange yang di ketahui bernama Jugo, salah seorang panglima anggota Yakuza devisi lima.

"Kosong, mereka melarikan diri!" Seru anggotanya, setelah beberapa menit mengobrak-abrik apartemen yang benar-benar kosong ini.

Lalu Jugo membuka ponselnya, untuk melaporkan pencariannya pada sang boss besar Darui. "Apartemen kosong boss. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita sejak awal" Lapornya.

"Cari mereka, jangan sampai lepas. Sasuke-sama sudah menjajikan sebuah pulau di Monhaken sebagai bayaran pencarian ini. Kalau bisa kau cari sampai kepelosok! Mengerti!" Ujar Darui yang entah kenapa begitu emosi. Mungkin karena hadiah yang di berikan Sasuke jika dia berhasil. Atau entahlah.

"Baik boss!" Kemudian Jugo kembali mematikan ponselya.

"Semuanya, kita cari ketempat lain!" Perintah Jugo cepat, kemudian diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang mulai meninggalkan apartemen si pria.

"Aku takut nii-san..." Desis Sakura sambill memeluk erat tubuh kekar si pria. Melihat segerombolan orang dari lensa pengintai di ruangan itu, membuatnya sangat takut. Ia tidak akan pernah siap untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepada Sasuke.

Sedangkan si pria terus membelai surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut, berharap agar wanita itu bisa tenang. Setelah dirasa Sakura cukup tenang, pria itu mulai menyalakan lampu.

"Ini, foto Sasura pada tiga bulan terakhir ini. Dia lucu bukan?" Ujar si pria sambil menyodorkan beberapa foto kearah Sakura.

"Dia, dia sangat lucu.." Gumam Sakura pelan, sambil terus memperhatikan tumbuh kembang Sasura di foto itu. Betapa ia sangat rindu pada bayi kecilnya. "Darimana kau tau mereka akan kesini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-foto Sasura yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kau tau, setelah mendengar kabar itu aku langsung terbang dari Jepang ke Norwegia. Untunglah jadwal pesawat dadakannya cepat. Karena aku tidak bisa memakai pesawat pribadiku, atau Sasuke akan tau" Jawab si pria santai, sambil membereskan sesuatu yang ada di dalam koper Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pasti Sasuke-ku-san, sudah menyebar seluruh anak buahnya di Oslo kan?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Stockholm, Swedia. Ada batasan organisasi Yakuza disana. Kita akan aman Sakura, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Jawab si pria dengan senyum lembutnya, lalu memberikan sepasang passpor untuk Sakura. "Namamu, Verneta Kueshi. Jika keadaan memburuk aku sudah membuat passpor ke Dubai."

"Terimakasih nii-san sudah mau membantuku.."

"Jadi kapan kau akan menjelaskan ini pada Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku tidak akan menjelaskannya."

Si pria sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut dia tidak bisa menerima penyakitku. Biarlah Sasuke menyangka aku seorang wanita jalang" Jawab Sakura, dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin kau butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi yang terpenting, kau tenangkan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin lain waktu, kalau Sasuke pergi, aku akan membawa Sasura menemuimu." Jelas si pria dengan senyum yang begitu menenangkan, kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Membelai tiap helaian surai merah muda itu penuh perhatian, hingga Sakura takhirnya terlelap di dekapannya.

**TBC**


End file.
